Will Sorry Ever Be Enough?
by Jennyphillips1980
Summary: Meredith/Derek AU. As the title suggests will sorry ever be enough for our fav couple after Derek commits the ultimate betrayal? Meredith kept a huge secret from Derek and now her past has come back to haunt her. The man who broke her heart is now responsible for saving her life can they learn to trust and forgive one another? Adult themes through out. Disclaimer I don't own Greys.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may be reading my other two story's that I started posting on this site. This one however is the first fanfic I ever wrote, I posted it on another site and it is complete so you should not have to wait long in between updates. I am currently rewriting/editing it as I cringed when I read back through lol.**

******There are adult themes including rape and murder that run through the story, so not for the faint hearted you have been warned. You may hate my Derek at first but please bear with me, he will redeem himself.  
**

**I don't own Greys anatomy or any of the characters they are the master work of Shonda Rhimes, I just play around with their lives lol.  
**

Chapter one

Present day

Meredith sat at her desk yawning away as she updated her last patients' records, she was not sure what had come over her lately but she always seemed to feel exhausted. She couldn't help but try to think of one thing in Dartmouth which was not exhausting her at the moment; maybe she needed a change of scenery, maybe it was time to sell up and plant new roots elsewhere, make a new start for herself.

She was taken out of her thoughts when her practice manager Miranda Bailey came into her office with the patient records for the afternoon surgery.

"Well don't you look like a ball of energy, late night, Dr Grey?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Miranda."

"Is it? I'm sure you won't be feeling that way in a minute?" Miranda replied as she handed the charts to Meredith and began to hover in the doorway.

"Spit it out Miranda, what's going on?"

"Um… Hate to ruin your afternoon but the overly moussed chief is on line 2"

"Seriously," groaned Meredith as she brought her head down onto her desk, this was all she needed. There were only two reasons for him to be calling her she thought and neither of them were particularly pleasant. One reason was that her role in the town extended to her being the coroner and the other was that she was the ex wife of the chief of police.

Meredith picked up the call giving him the benefit of the doubt stating,

"You had better be calling me because somebody is dead."

**SIX YEARS EARLIER**

Derek Shepherd looked over at his new car, taking in the sight like a new father would take in the sight of his new baby. His mum would have a fit if she were to find out how much he spent on it. The car had been a splurge to congratulate himself on getting the new job in Dartmouth, even though he knew he would be given his own station car to drive.

He had just arrived at the local university football game, which he had been invited to by the Mayor, to meet and greet the key players in his new Town. The Town in which he had been appointed to the position of Chief of Police.

Derek Shepherd "Chief of Police", this had been his lifelong dream come true, everything he had ever worked for and even more, he thought to himself, as he remembered some of his earlier memories spent playing cops and robbers in the back yard with his best friend Mark at the age of four.

Derek was taken out of his thoughts by the approach of the local Mayor. "There you are Derek, I thought you had bailed on us already," he chuckled.

"No chance," replied Derek.

"Let's get the show on the road, there are lots of people dying to meet you, and that beauty of a car that you have got yourself has the men lining up, as well as the Women, who I just bet would love a ride," he said as he elbowed Derek laughing.

Derek chuckled back thinking to himself that this evening might not be so bad after all.

"I want you to meet Richard Webber," the mayor said, indicating a tall man with graying hair making his way down the stadium bleachers. "He is the Chief of Surgery at the local hospital."

"That's nice, given the nature of the job knowing the Chief of Surgery may be useful," Derek said, resisting the urge to look at his watch. He had forgotten what it was like to be at a university football game, and when Larry Jennings, the mayor of Dartmouth had asked Derek to come to do a meet and greet, Derek had accepted the invitation without really thinking it through. Most of his football games had been spent on the field running passes, not standing in the bleachers smiling and waiting to shake hands with aging gentlemen.

"And there's Alex Karev, he and his wife, the lovely Isobel the blond just over there," Larry said pointing in the direction of a deliriously happy blond who looked as if she was on an extreme sugar high. "Own the local Diner, Izzie runs the place and Alex is a surgeon on Richard's staff, and trust me you have not tasted Muffins until you have tried Izzie's. Of course you met Joe last night, the guy responsible for keeping us all sane with the ever flowing alcohol."

"Right," Derek said. This time he did check his watch. There was a Barmaid in Maine keeping some champagne on ice, to properly welcome into the area. He met her when he had attended the Chief interview in Dartmouth. And he had promised her he'd be there in a few hours when he had spoken to her earlier on in the afternoon. The drive alone was three and a half hours, and that was with the lights and sirens on.

"We're just so glad to have you here," Larry said, not for the first time. He patted Derek on the back. The mayor was a few inches shorter then him with much less hair and he seemed to love to bounce on the balls of his feet.

When Larry thought Derek wasn't looking, he gave a suggestive wink to a woman with shockingly big teeth sitting on the front row of the bleachers. Derek had met her earlier, she worked part time in her husbands hard ware store and at the hospital, but for the life of him, he could not remember the woman's name, was it Daisy, Marigold? Whatever it was it was not worth the energy it was consuming trying to remember. What he did know was that her husband must have been blind. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she had a thing going on with the mayor.

"Richard," Larry called as he had finally made it down to them, "I'd like you to meet the new chief of police."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," exclaimed Richard, thrusting a hand toward Derek. "Richard Webber. Chief of Surgery at the Hospital"

"Likewise, Derek Shepherd," Derek greeted returning the handshake.

"Shepherd?" asked Richard, "any relation to Addison Shepherd by any chance?" Derek felt his back immediately stiffen and his jaw tighten, nonetheless, he replied, "No, no relation!" in a abrupt manner which did not go unnoticed by Richard, neither did the instant recognition at the name which had flashed across Derek's eyes. Leaving Richard to wonder exactly what the story was here, he knew that Addison the top neo natal specialist was married and her husband's name was in fact Derek, surely this was too much to be just a coincidence but he would let it pass, for now at least…. Simply saying "It is about time we got some good law and order in this town. Walt God bless his soul was a good man but he should have retired long ago."

He clapped Derek on the back, leaving him relieved that the topic of Addison had been dropped if he never heard that name again it would be too soon. He was also thankful that Richard had not giving his two cents about how Dartmouth should be run. Between the mayor and Preston Burke, the dean at the University, Derek had gotten an ear full already.

Larry told Derek, "Meredith Grey should be around here somewhere." He looked around, searching the area around the field "You can't miss her, she's—"

Suddenly the crowd all groaned together. Derek turned to look at the field. Someone had been tackled. Unfortunately, it was the Dartmouth Rebels' quarterback. The kid had been getting his ass kicked all night. As far as Derek could see, most of the boys on the field didn't know one end of the field from the other and did not understand that they had to get their kits dirty if they wanted to stand a chance of winning.

"Tough one," Larry said, but Derek was looking at the woman who was making her way onto the field. She was tall and curvacious and he noticed her Golden blond hair when she knelt down beside the fallen player.

"Speak of the devil," Larry told Derek. "That's Meredith Grey"

"The towns coroner?" Derek asked. That name he had remembered. She didn't look like any coroner he had ever seen or come across through out his career, and Derek was about to say this when he noticed the mayor's smile.

"She graduated 3 years behind me," he said. "She's a real smart cookie though and a real sweetheart. Used to help me out with my home work."

"I'll go introduce myself," Derek mumbled, leaving Larry and heading toward the playing field.

**Please comment and let me know what you think, anyone interested in reading on this site? Should I continue to post here?**

**Thanks**

**Jen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the encouraging comments and a massive thank you to Suzy and Jill for your comments regarding the bad review I received on this one. **

**All I have got to say with regards to the 1st review on this story is that I appreciate any criticism, provided it is constructive, your review was in no way constructive but out right insulting and rude. I apologise for all other readers having to read this but this is the only way for me to respond to that person seeing as they cowardly left an unsigned review so that a) I could not respond directly to them and b) so that I could not report the abusive trash they left as a review.**

Chapter 2 - You're the team Doctor?

By the time Derek reached the sidelines, the football player was being settled onto the bench with a bag of ice on his knee, and one pressed to the back of his head.

Meredith was shouting at the kid, telling him;

"Just throw the ball, George! Let somebody else get tackled and get hurt for a change."

She looked up at Derek, and did a double-take as she took in the dark curly hair and the deep blue eyes that had instantly clashed with her deep green ones.

Derek leaned against the fence, cocking his head to the side, he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"What are you doing down here? You're not allowed on the field."

He continued to cock his head to the side as he gave her a smirk, this would later always become known to her as his signature moves for when he was attempting to get out of trouble. "Hi I'm Derek Shepherd."

Meredith's heart skipped a beat as she took in his head tilt, the smirk and the smouldering look in his eyes, she was momentarily hypnotized. The half-time whistle blew taking her out of her current stance and she stood up. "Hi, Derek Shepherd. You're still not allowed on the playing field."

She ruffled the players mousy brown wild hair as she stepped over the bench, leaving him to hold the ice packs in place himself.

Derek noticed she was wearing converse shoes, a pair of jeans so faded that they were white in places and a grey Dartmouth sweatshirt which had a tiny hole in the back.

She was perhaps one of the most attractive and sexiest women he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't help looking at the way her jeans hugged her ass and the way her sweatshirt showed off her curves to their full advantage. Instantly he was drawn to her just like a moth to a flame.

"You're the team doctor?" He asked, following her as she crossed the running track that ran around the field.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, and as their eyes clashed again he took that as some encouragement to continue to follow her, catching up with her as she opened the gate and walked into the stands.

She raised one eyebrow at him, calling him out on his deception as she said, "I'm sure Larry's given you my résumé."

She was right, Derek had received her résumé, despite the look she was giving him which told Derek that she was onto him he still feigned ignorance.

"He said you were the town coroner, not the team doctor. It's unusual isn't it for a coroner to also be treating the living?" He said with a cocky grin and added, "Meredith, is it?"

She raised her eyebrow even further at him, as if she was trying to decide what to do. Derek had met his fair share of Meredith Grey's before. It was usually the shy, brainy and quiet ones who were wild in bed. The trick was that you had to catch them when they were feeling a little adventurous or they would shut you down before you even got the question out to ask them for their phone number. Derek could tell instantly that Meredith belonged to that category.

"Meredith Grey," she said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said, liking the way her skin felt against his, trying to ignore the electric current that seemed to be flowing through his body as soon as her hand had touched his. She took back her hand and he was about to suggest a drink after the game when he remembered the barmaid who was waiting for him. Then he also remembered the closest place that served alcohol was Joe's and it was half an hour away.

* * *

As they continued to walk through the stands a short, brunette came up and wrapped her arm around Meredith's waist.

"Hey Mer, I'm thirsty, give me some money, I left my bag in the car."  
She winked at Derek. She had already found out just who he was and had noted the interest he had shown in her sister. She knew his type but couldn't help but think that he could be good for Meredith, she decided to tease her a little.

"Tell me how you managed to meet and speak to the famous new chief of police before I did."

Ignoring Lexie, Meredith pulled a load of notes out of her pocket rolling her eyes as she made the introductions. An earlier patient had paid her in cash and she had not had time to deposit in the bank.

"Chief Shepherd, this is my sister Alexandra Grey."

"Known as Lexie, cheers Mer, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lexie said, holding out her hand.

Derek reciprocated her handshake and greeting, he could tell from the sparkle in her eyes that she had spent plenty of nights feeling wild and adventurous. She was far from shy as well, a complete contrast to her sister.

"Tell me, Chief, how are you enjoying your first evening here in Dartmouth society?" She flirtingly said, fluttering her eye lashes, It seemed that flirting just came naturally to her.

"Call me Derek," he told her. "Well having met you two fine ladies," he quipped giving Meredith an appreciative look up and down, to which she simply rolled her eyes. "It's most cetainly starting to look a whole lot better."

Lexie gave Derek a knowing smile before turning her attention back to Meredith, looking at the clump of $50 Dollar bills in her sister's hand. "Gee's Mer, what are you doing with all that money?"

Meredith gave her a glare that made it immediately obvious to Derek that she was infact the older sister, though what came out of her mouth was mildly shocking and had he been drinking or eating he would have choked. "My pimp paid me today."

Lexie pulled a note from the pile. "Looks like you owe him some change," she said with a smirk back.

Meredith let out an almighty giggle which Derek instantly fell in love with and thought that it was a sound that he would never tire of hearing and one that he would love to hear constantly for the rest of his life…. _Wait a second he immediately thought just where did that come from, he didn't do long term relationships…. _He quickly pushed that thought from his mind and went back to drinking in the appreciative view of Meredith's curves.

"Here." Meredith took back the cash from Lexie, with something sounding like a sigh emitting from her. "I'll get it. What do you want?"

"A coke." Lexi smiled politely.

Derek didn't sense any competition whatsoever between the sisters, more like the acceptance that this was the natural order of things. Lexie was petite and brunette with the kind of personality that meant she was never going to be home by herself at night unless it was through her choice. Meredith was a natural beauty, but she had probably spent most of her life with her nose buried deep within her books and her social life in the library. It was obvious though between the sisters who would get the new guy in town. Lexie didn't even attempt to make a play for him, he could tell that she was fiercely loyal and protective towards her older sister.

"It was nice meeting you." Meredith started to walk away but, maybe remembering her manners, she turned back to Derek. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh," Derek began. He was seldom at a loss for words, but for some reason, his tongue felt tied. He had noticed a lot of things about Meredith Grey, mainly that she was sexy as hell but not until now did he see that she had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. They were clear and penetrating, like a finely cut emerald with specks of gold. He felt caught up in them, as if he was powerless over his body to do anything but stare. It was as if he was a fly that was caught in a spiders web, he was captivated by them.

"Coke?" she suggested. "Chips?"

"Uh…no…" He could feel one side of his mouth go up in a grin as he cocked his head to the side. "Why don't I come with you?"

Meredith was more surprised than he was. A beautiful blush worked its way up her neck, coloring her cheeks.

Derek found himself taken with the desire to see the rest of the blush, find the place where it started and smooth it out with the tips of his tongue, with his fingers following closely behind.

Obviously his intentions towards her were very clear…

It was Meredith's turn to lose her ability to speak. "I…well…"

Lexie saved her. "Get me some peanuts, too."

She gave Derek a good-natured wink and Meredith a knowing grin before she left them alone.

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated...**

**Jen xx  
**


End file.
